ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
FBI Involvement (Story Arc)
FBI Involvement is a now ended stary arc, with the main plot being the Ethel divison of The FBI's interaction with The Order. This story arc first ended when Agent King and Agent Cheek were killed by The Order, and Agent Wood joined them. After being resumed twice, this story arc ended with the FBI joining the Order. Pre-Deployment : Before their deployemnts, Agents Wood, Cheek, and King were briefed on Ethel's role in the prophecies of various potential apocalypses, and the three were sent to investigate and discover what made the town so important. The three agents were chosen at random. Undercover : While undercover, the three agents took the cover of coaches, Wood and Cheek coaching football and King coaching basketball. : Acting also as a part-time teacher, Agent Cheek discovered AB's empowerment and made remarks about it to Matt and Payton, showing this FBI unit may have also been intrested in the mystics of Ethel. : While undercover, Wood was approached by The Order and offered a position. Wood declines, but also foolishly reveals that he is a member of another group, prompting The Order to put him under heavy surveillance. This move leads to The Order also discovering Cheek and King working with him, and that the three worked for the FBI. Gunfight and Betrayal : While on their way to make a report to their boss, the three agents were cut off by members of The Order. Agents King and Cheek fired at the attackers, killing an undisclosed amount before being killed by Coach Perish and Coach Chris. It is revealed Agent Wood had gone back to The Order after reconsidering their offer and joined them, also telling them of their plans to report back their boss. Investigation : In attempts to find out what happened to the trio of agents, the FBI sent Agent Cope in 2011 to investigate, undercover as a coach. Agent Cope believed Coach Chris to be a reliable source and asked for his help. In response to the revelation, Coach Chris used a baseball bat to beat Agent Cope to death with. Negotiation : Before The Order's invasion of DC in 2013, Johnal was instructed to assassinate Mrs. Buffy Rone, revealed to have been recruited by the FBI sometime after the gunfight of 2010. Johnal carries out his plan, but PAAB-member Austin witnessess the act and believes Mrs. Rone to be an enemy of The Order. He informs her in secrecy, for which she thanks him. : Mrs. Rone confronts Johnal and takes him into FBI custody. Ethel being a high priority, Johnal is shipped directly to the FBI headquarters in Washington. While he is detained, the Order resumes its plan and arrives in DC. After taking care of the suspected threats to their goal and recieving the Mr. Rodgers from the Second-Floor parallel universe, the new Mr. Rodgers and the accompanying Order members went to the FBI headquarters and negotiated Johnal's release. During the talks, Johnal was released and the FBI and Order merged together. Mrs. Rone withheld Austin's identity from her fellow opratives out of respect for his help. : This series of events concluded this story arc. The FBI would later return during the Second-Semester War, which would result in their consolidation with The Order.